A Love That Is Blue
by FadingBehindEyes
Summary: BubblesxBoomer Bubbles comforts Boomer when no one else cared... A cute, fluffy, childhood kind of love. Please read. Boomer is so cute in this fic.
1. Broken Leg, Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boys. They belong to Craig McCracken and the respected company of Cartoon Network.

"Let's go get some candy," said Brick, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, not unless the weenie gets beaten up again," teased Butch. You could probably guess who they were saying it to.

"Hey, those girls out matched me three to one!" Boomer complained.

"You got pwned by some girls," laughed Brick. Brick and Butch were laughing their way to the candy store. The boys stood looking at the sign.

"I think this is the place…" Brick said, making his way in.

The storekeeper looked up in a jolly manner until he saw what was coming.

"What can I do for, oh my god, it's the--"

He never finished. Butch pounded him to the ground and started beating him to a pulp. Brick looted all the candy from the machines, taking all he could. Gumballs rolled across the floor. He peered over to Boomer, who was doing nothing.

"Wake up and get the money from the cash thingy, dunce!"

Boomer awoke from his staring into space trance and flew over to the cash register. The register was locked so he was stumped. Boomer rubbed his chin in thought thinking what to do. He wanted to prove to his brothers he was just as tough as them. So he resorted to brutal tactics. He flew away from the register just a few yards and charged, his foot heading for it. He thought the register was going to crash open but instead…

He fell to the ground holding his foot.

"Oww," mumbled Boomer. He could tell his foot was broken. His brothers seemed to take notice of this and started laughing.

"Ha, Boomer got pwned by a cash register," Brick chuckled.

Butch pointed and laughed. "Hey look Brick; I think he's starting to cry. What a baby!"

Boomer could feel hot tears running down his face. He didn't want to cry, but the tears just kept coming. His brother's words harmed him so badly, physically and emotionally. He couldn't help the noises coming out of his mouth. He did the only thing in his mind. He ran away. Boomer flew from the store, tears streaming behind him. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to leave…

Meanwhile…

Something abruptly awoke the girls. Bubbles was the first one to wake up. She shook Blossom.

"Wake up, I think someone's crying."

Blossom flipped over in annoyance. "Bubbles, it's all a dream. Go back to sleep."

"Well, I tried," Bubbles said. She used her super scream and blasted it towards her sisters. Buttercup slammed against the wall, Blossom landing on top of her.

Buttercup glared up angrily. "Why you—"

"Hey wait, Bubbles is telling the truth," said Blossom. "Do you hear it? It sounds like crying."

The girls used their super hearing.

"The voice sounds familiar," said Blossom. "We better check it out."

The girls got dressed and it was near morning. Buttercup angrily grumbled to herself.

The girls flew out into the dawn's light. Blossom scanned Townsville for a source to this noise.

"By my guess, it's coming from the junkyard," estimated Blossom. She used her super vision to scan the junkyard. "It's Boomer, he is crying."

"Let's just ignore him and go back to sleep," complained Buttercup. "He probably crying because he failed to not be stupid."

"No Buttercup, we have to see this through," Blossom said, landing.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," concerned Bubbles.

They heard the noises from behind a tall stack of tires. Blossom hesitated to walk towards it.

"B-boomer?"

He sniffed. "Go away; you all are just stupid girls."

Blossom thought it over. "Boomer, I'm sure if you tell us your problem, we can help you."

"No, none of you will understand me," said Boomer, his voice breaking up. His leg still stung.

"Well, I guess that's it," said Blossom. "Let's go home."

"But I thought you said we'll help him!" Bubbles panicked.

"Bubbles, just give up and go home," Buttercup said, already leaving. "Well, aren't you coming!

Bubbles shrugged. "No, I think I'll just stay here."

"Suit yourself," said Buttercup, taking off.

Bubbles was determined to help him. So she walked behind the stack of tires. When Boomer saw her, he hid his face in his legs sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay to cry," said Bubbles, sitting down next to him. She gave him a hug.

"Oww," Boomer held his leg.

"What's wrong," asked Bubbles.

Boomer looked hurt and angry. "I broke my stupid foot, okay? Now go away and leave me alone!"

"I won't," said Bubbles. "Just stay here, okay?"

Boomer turned away. "Whatever!"

She flew home to get a first aid kit. The door creaked as she made it home. Blossom stood up in bed and wiped her eyes.

"Bubbles, what are you doing home?" Blossom restlessly said.

"I just need to get something," Bubbles said, pondering through various cabinets. "Found it!"

"Whatever, just don't stay out for too long, okay?" Blossom grumbled, drifting back to sleep.

Bubbles had all she needed from that. She flew back to the junkyard. She could still hear Boomer crying hysterically. Bubbles walked beside him, carrying the first aid kit.

"Didn't I tell you to just go away!" Boomer cried.

"I want to take a look at your foot," said Bubbles, pulling his broken foot out.

"Whatever!"

She took the bandages out and the plaster. Bubbles took the cast as if it was one of her works of art. Her hands padded it carefully around his leg.

"Oww," said Boomer again.

"Shush now, I'll make your boo-boo feel better," said Bubbles in a childish way.

Boomer wiped a stream of tears away. "Why are you doing this? I am just a mean, stupid loser!"

"No you are not," Bubbles said, placing his cast down. "You are just a sweet, misunderstood boy, that's all."

Boomer blushed at this remark. "Do you want to know why I was crying?"

Bubbles sat patiently beside him. "Yes, why were you crying?"

Boomer finally felt comfortable enough to tell her. "I tried to prove to my brothers I was just as tough as them and so I broke my foot, and ran away like a sissy! I just felt like everyone was in a group and I am all alone."

Bubbles felt contented to hear this coming out of a boy's mouth. This almost made her cry, too. "I once felt like that, too. I once felt the urge to prove to my sisters I was tough as them. Don't take what your brothers say seriously because deep down, they do care for you in a way."

Boomer felt a lot better right then.

Bubbles put her hand to her mouth. "Um, so do you want to stay here a little more?"

"Sure," Boomer said.

The conversation started with small questions until it got to big answers. Sometimes, both of them would be freaking out at the same time because of something they had in common. There they were, sitting side by side, talking in the junkyard behind a pile of tires. They talked until morning…


	2. The Bottle

Bubbles came home the next day. Buttercup peered up from her cereal.

"Where were you yesterday!" Buttercup said in her usual manner.

"Just talking with a friend," giggled Bubbles. "Do you know Boomer and I like the same kind of cookie, the sugar cookie?"

"Why would I?" Buttercup snapped.

"Boomer is a really nice boy once you get to know him." Bubbles said.

"Yeah whatever," said Buttercup, gulping a huge mass of cereal.

"How did you get him to talk to you?" Blossom asked.

"I just talked a little and bandaged up his leg. It was broken ya know." Bubbles said happily.

"I guess that's fixed," said Blossom, continuing with her cereal.

"Girls," said Professor Utonium. "The annual Townsville barbecue is happening tomorrow."

"Oh, I can invite my friend then!" Cheered Bubbles.

"Splendid, we're all set for tomorrow," said Utonium, walking into the hallway.

Back at Mojo's headquarters…

The door creaked open, shedding light inside the tower.

"Oh look," said Butch. "The baby is home."

"Where did ya get that cast?" Brick teased.

"Just from a friend," said Boomer.

Butch and Brick looked at each other. "Oooooooooh, Boomer and Bubbles, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The boys fell to the floor laughing.

"Shut up, she's my friend, and who cares if she's a girl!" Boomer exploded.

His brothers became silent. They store at Boomer's sudden outburst as he flew into his room. The door slammed after him.

"Man, what a sissy," said Butch.

"What is going on here, in this predicament, which I haven't heard yet, which I need to know right now?" Mojo said, in his usual rambling way.

Butch and Brick looked like laughing again.

"Ooooooooh, Boomer's in love."

"What!" Mojo ran to Boomer's room. "Speak now of this love your brothers are talking about in front of me, Mojo Jojo!"

"I told them she is just a stupid friend," grouched Boomer.

"No child, you do not want to get into these things, I demand you to break up with this girl you speak of, because at the end, love hurts," rambled Mojo, thinking of the time he broke up with "Moesha".

Boomer flew off the bed. "I told you, **she's just a friend!**"

"Who is this girl you speak of, tell me immediately, because I wish to know of this girl you speak of," said Mojo.

Boomer hesitated then spoke. "Bubbles."

"NO!" Mojo ran out and panicked.

Boomer was calm of this. His father did that all the time when he panicked. But it really got Boomer thinking. He realized he did like Bubbles. Not as a close friend but like-liked Bubbles. He was shocked at his own emotions. But how could he tell her? He didn't what to say. Did she already like someone? Would she reject him and feel weird about him? Or would she accept it? His stomach burned.

Bubbles is the only person who truly cared about him in the whole world. He just absolutely could not mess this up. Something interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey dummy, you got a message from your _girlfriend!_" Brick said, throwing the letter at him. He carefully opened it. A small, colorful piece of paper came out. He unfolded it and read nervously:

_Dear Boomer,_

_Want to come to Townsville's annual barbecue tomorrow? It would be a lot of fun. You are welcome to bring your brothers, too. We can play tag and talk and poke. Please, please, please, please? _

_Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, _

_Bubbles_

This was his chance. He needed to somehow tell her. But he couldn't go face to face with her. Boomer rummaged through the cabinets for a bottle and a cork. He took a piece of paper and wrote words that he hoped, would get through to her. Boomer carefully rolled it up and put the message inside the bottle. He was ready for tomorrow…

But he still had one problem. How could he convince his brothers and his dad to take him there? Boomer had a plan for that. He was going to sneak out without them knowing. He would fly from the top window so if his brothers looked out the window, they wouldn't see him.

He waited quietly for tomorrow to approach…

The dawn came like a sheep. Boomer was ready to go. His brothers were still fast asleep. He quietly made his way to the top floor and opened the window. Boomer carefully slid through and shut it behind him. A blue streak followed him as he took off… It was still early, and he sat and waited where it would take place. People weren't even set up yet or have even arrived yet. But alas, he waited, all for her…

Later that day…

"Boomer, I'm so glad you could make it," said Bubbles. "How is your leg doing?"

"Great," said Boomer. "I can almost walk again. Bubbles, I want you to have this."

He handed her the bottle with the message in it. Bubbles was careful not to drop it.

"Oh, it's a letter," said Bubbles. "Can I read it?"

Boomer got his courage back. "No, not yet. Don't read it until I tell you to, okay?"

"Okay, if you say so," cheered Bubbles.

Professor Utonium came over. "Oh Bubbles, I see your friend is here. Hello Boomer, so glad you could get here." He walked over to the other two girls and whispered to them.

_Those two make a cute couple, huh?_

_Blossom: Yep._

_Buttercup: Gross!_

Boomer and Bubbles spent some time playing together. They talked about things such as interests, dreams, and nightmares. Boomer felt his stomach was going to collapse, but he summoned his courage to tell her something.

"Bubbles?" Boomer gestured. "Will you go talk to me at the dock?"

"Okay," she said in her cheerful way.

They flew to the dock. What they didn't notice was that Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch were watching behind some bushes. Bubbles took a seat beside Boomer at the dock.

Boomer: Promise me what I say to you will not make you feel any different about me, okay?

Bubbles: Just say it.

Boomer: (I can't say it! I just can't!)

Boomer: sigh Okay, did you ever like-like someone? Like them so much you were too scared to say it in their face?

Bubbles: Not that I can think of.

Boomer: I really like this girl.

Bubbles: You mean _love _this girl. I don't understand why boys are afraid to say love. It's okay to say it, so tell me about her. (He already likes someone? ;.;)

Boomer: But I'm afraid to ask her. (Why isn't she getting it!)

Bubbles: I think you should just go and ask her. (;.;)

Boomer: But if I ask her, it might ruin our friendship. (She might not talk to me anymore!)

Bubbles: J-just go ahead and forget about me… (If I love him, I'll let him go and fly free. ;.;)

Boomer couldn't stand it now.

(Great! I'm making her cry!)

"Let's just go back to the barbeque and talk a while," said Boomer, helping her up.

Bubbles hid her tears but Boomer could tell she was about to cry. "Yes, it's all for the best. It's better for both of us."

Boomer and Bubbles flew back to the barbeque. He sat her down and brought her a punch. As he flew back to the table he needed to act quickly or he might never get another chance.

"Boomer, when she opens the bottle, don't freak out." He was finally going to let her open the bottle and admit his true feelings. Something stopped him in his tracks. Boomer noticed the bottle that he gave her was gone. He didn't notice the bottle on the dock. The wind swayed, making it roll into the aqua deep. It sunk deeper until it landed in the coral beds.

_Dearest Bubbles,_

_I love you._

_Boomer_

Truly, a love that is lost. A love that is true.

_A love that is blue…_

**_Well, this is not the end. I'll write a sequel where she does find out so don't panic peoples! Review please!_**


End file.
